the crazy adventures of k-unit and isa
by greeneyedshadowriter
Summary: k-unit is finally all unit family and open with cub who is going to be living in SAS until hes older so the unit is on leave and they are taking cub with them for a break. the unit goes back home where they live with wolfs wife (!) isa. k-unit isa awesome stories for a fanfiction writer to write about. read for funny and or heartwarming moments, lots of Hispanic culture mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

The crazy adventures of the unit and Isabella

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Only read if you want to laugh

Summary: the unit is going back home were they live with wolfs wife whos name is Isabella Guadalupe mariana Alejandra san lobo (its traditional to have long Hispanic names in her family) but is only called by her grandmother. The unit is finally all unit family and open with cub and as the last test they will present him to isa. K-unit + isa= danger, chaos, hilarious, awesome stuff for a fanfictioner to write about. There will be funny moments but also heart warming family moments. P.s. for those people who are really familiar with Hispanic culture.. get a dictionary and a google, its going to be a long story. P.s.s. im doing this with the Mexican Hispanic culture so I don't know if it's the same as spain and if it isn't im sorry.

''ok cub. This is the last test.'', fox explained when the unit were driving to their house, ''we are to present you to isa, wolfs wife''. Cub chocked on his drink, ''wolf actually has a woman who is voluntarily married to him!''. They all laughed except for wolf who just grumbled. He would have done something worst but he missed isa and he didn't want to explain the choke marks on cub. Fox went back to explaining, ''well since we are away for so long isa and wolf decided for us all to buy a house. Its turned out excellent for us all''. ''wolf can we go any faster? I miss isa'', eagle then tried the puppy eyes on wolf who just shoved him away. ''I swear you all miss isa more because she spoils you rotten on our leave. Shes my wife not yours'', wolf said while they all nodded at the whole spoiling them rotten part. ''well she is the only one who gets me. So yeah I miss her'', eagle shouted in mock hurt and cub got curious of the woman who had calmed wolf and understood eagle. Cub wondered how was he going to tell them that he had no home or family to go to. Well ill tell them when the time comes muttered cub.

Soon the truck stop at a little two story house in the outer part of the cityand the unit climbed out of the truck, tacking out a _virgin de Guadalupe_ nacklaces that he noticed they all had. Cub always wondered who gave it to them but eventually assumed wolf gave it to them.. guess he was wrong. He looked around to see that the whole unit was doing the cool walk to the house with their army uniform looking all proud. A woman appeared in the front yard with a small smile and cub turned to see wolfs face. He surprisingly found a smile in his leaders face when all of the sudden the woman started running. It looked like a totally cliché shrek movie but alex doubted they all watched amusedly as wolf broke the cool walk to catch the woman who alex thinks is isa. Isa jumps on wolf, wrapping her legs aroung his waist (ok no dirty stuff people. Just a over joyed young wife happy to see her husband. Its that young love no dirty. So mind out the sewers!), crying a bit, and kissing like a love sick couple.

Eventually isa jumped off and went to hug eagle who twirl her as she giggled, went to her tippy toes to hug snake real deep, and did the same to fox as he fixed his necklace. They walked towards the house as isa and wolf holded hands, and cub noticed he treated her like glass. As they entered into the living room cub noticed the colors and the pictures that made the house alive. wolf turned to talk to isa as cub was still hidden by snake and fox, ''isa you remembet the kid who was in my unit for a while, yeah? Well he came back and it results he was a blackmailed MI6 teen spy and came to be in my unit for well infinity. We befriended him and this is his last test, to meet you. So isa met …cub''. And with that cub met isa. She was average height, with green eyes, curly brown hair,and medium dark skin while she did the same with him. She looked into his eyes, ''those eyes have seen the world spin, haven't they?''. Cub hestitated and nodded while the unit stood in the corner observing it all. ''im Isabella, but I prefer isa.''. ''im alex rider, but I prefer cub'', and then they shook hands.

''well fellas he passed the isa test, but wolf does he have a place to stay?'', and isa looked at wolf as if knowing he hadn't asked. ''cub do you have a place to stay?'', wolf asked trying to stop the glaring and cub got nervous, ''well ill find a place to stay. Don't worry''. Isa stared at him, ''oh no your now unit family. You will stay with us in the guest room. Fox?''. And fox without instructions showed him the room and warned him that everyone is family and that isa loves family being over. ''LUNCH IS READY SO COME AND GET IT BEFORE EAGLE THE ASSISTANT EATS IT ALL!'', isa shouted at the house. Pretty soon the pounding of shoes was heard all over the house. They all sat at the table abd eagle shouted, ''GORDITAS!''. Isa laughed when eagle muttered a 'I miss you so much isa'' and said, ''I missed my crazy guys too!''. ''and cub'', cub turned to see isa, ''welcome to the crazy k-unit family''. Cub nodded, not knowing what he just got himself into….

_-Shadow_


	2. Chapter 2

**The crazy adventures of the unit and Isabella**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_

**Only read if you want to laugh**

**Summary: the unit is going back home were they live with wolfs wife whos name is Isabella Guadalupe mariana Alejandra san lobo (its traditional to have long Hispanic names in her family) but is only called by her grandmother. The unit is finally all unit family and open with cub and as the last test they will present him to isa. K-unit + isa= danger, chaos, hilarious, awesome stuff for a fanfictioner to write about. There will be funny moments but also heart warming family moments. P.s. for those people who are really familiar with Hispanic culture.. get a dictionary and a google, its going to be a long story. P.s.s. im doing this with the Mexican Hispanic culture so I don't know if it's the same as spain and if it isn't im sorry.**

* * *

''cub cub….ppppssssssssss…cub .. CUB!'', someone was trying to wake up cub but it was too early. But then the person started shacking him and he turned to see looked alarmed but then she started whispering, ''hey wanna help me do breakfast?''. well now he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so he answered with a yeah. Cub changed to the few civilians clothes of old blue jeans and a school blue shirt and went to the kitchen to join isa.

''wel today we are making sopes (don't try looking in the get weird pictures. It's a handmade little tortilla bowl {?} that you put beans, chese, and meat. Just skip that strange alien word) one of my wash your hands. Now get a piece of _masa_ and roll it into a circle, then you gently pat it like a tortilla, and you put it in a pan'', isa gently told him and showed him as she made it see as easy as blinking, but isa was patient and she showed him his mistakes. ''so tell me bout yourself cub'', isa told him when they were silently making sopes, and surprisingly enough he did but with little mission info. After that talk cub felt the little weight leaving his shoulders and isas quit voice told him, ''feels good doesn't it? Little talking helps you feel better''. Cub stared at her until she laughed and made him do the salsa in the rock and in return to his story she told him hers although he did notice it was missing big pieces. When he was helping isa with the last sopes she did a crazy weird flipping trick with the sope. Cub felt competitive so he tried it but it went too high that it got stuck in the ceiling. ''ummm isa?'' ''shhh just ignore it. Here they come''. And she was right when the unit came in to the kitchen, all of them kissing her cheek. Wolf was last and was about to kiss his wife while he muttered about her being his wife when alex noticed. But it was too fast for him that even the teen spy couldn't have done anything. And then… SPLATTT! Th e sorta tortilla fell on wolfs head. Isa started laughing until wolf started to chase her around the kitchen.

* * *

''people today we are going …. SHOPPING! So get up get up!'', eagle and isa started to shout while banging two pans together. It was 8 in the morning and each time they opened the door pillows and shoes would be thrown. It took a whole hour but everyone was up and in the mall as isa explained, ''cub hardly has any normal clothes so we are going tell him which looks best''. Fox, snake, and wolf all glared at cub since he was responsible to them waking up early. Fox leaned in to cubs ear, ''don't worry them both will crash and burn in 2 to 3 hours tops''. But until then alex was forced to try on so many outfits and then he was forced to try the 'bad boy' image. K-unit all laughed at this but eagle and isa kept olf-whistling and shouting, ''call me!''. He was never shopping with them again.

* * *

''hey fox! Can you help me water YOUR tulips?'', everyone heard isa tell or rather shout at fox thru his door. The door opened real fast and fox face was all blushed, ''isa! Shhhhhhh! No one has to know''. Snake sniggered and whispered to cub, ''everyone already knows of fox secret love for gardening. We just keep it quiet so we can blow it in his face later''. Cub rolled his eyes, ''wow how lucky is fox to have this unit as his family'', he said sarcastically.

Meanwhile outside isa turned on the radio and shouted, ''I love this song!''. Fox let out a unnaturally girlish shriek and shouted, ''me too!''. And that is how the unit found fox and isa. In the front yard with a water hose while dancing horribly to a Spanish song of prince Royce. Wolf faced palmed, but what was the use. They had lost the respect of any neighbor years ago…..

* * *

''hey _amorcito_, me and fox are going to show cub around! Ok?'', wolf shouted all around the house then cub and wolf came inside the living room. Wolf and cub looked inside to see eagle, snake and isa stuff the room with pillows, tubs of ice cream, and …..tissue boxes? Wolf looked nervous, ''what umm what are you all doing?''. ''today is the big finale of the novella _destilando amor_! (novella= Mexican soap opera show except better)'', eagle said with a big smile as he got even more tissue boxes. Cub raised the eyebrow, ''you mean that show that you and snake watch every night. Even thought you both don't understand a lot of Spanish so you get a dictionary.''. snake blushed, ''ummm yeah that one… we have waited for over 4 volumes for this ending!''. ''ok well cub and I are leaving before this gets any weirder. Bye isabella'', wolf kissed her ans she just waved him away just as the telemundo intro song started.

_3 HOURS LATER_

''and that is everything'', fox told cub as they opened the front door. Wolf told them, ''come on we need to check that them three'', and so the three of them went to open the door and found chaos. There were balled up tissues everywhere and empty tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream while snale, eagle, and isa were near the t.v. shouting, ''no! stay with gaviota! why Rodrigo! Why!''.

needless to say that the three of them are now quite traumatized as they made a mental note to not let snake, eagle and isa near those addicting novelas

* * *

''who had the idea to go golfing? because I need to kill them'', wolf glared at all of them and immediately they pointed to eagle. snake tried to defend the bad golfer, ''come on. she cant be that bad. and you are finally relaxing!''. alex nodded in agreement, ''yeah. come on wolf she just needs to hit the little white all once'', and fox laughed, '''you are telling me that you haven't noticed we have been here for hours!''. wolf looked at the sinking sundown and sighed as they looked to their left to see isa trying to hit the innocent golf ball and the big pile of dirt as she still tried to hit the ball in anger, ''well men, get the tents ready. eagle you sleep outside''.


End file.
